Behind The Scene
by Asakura Ayaka
Summary: Chapter 3! "Naruto Shippuuden?"/ Cerita kehidupan artis dibalik film yang meroketkan nama mereka di Jepang/ "Cihh Sasuke kuyup aja dikasiin anduk. Giliran gue, mandi keringet juga gada yang peduli!"/ Dua sejoli yang terkena cinta lokasi selama syuting serial TV paling fenomenal: Naruto Shippuuden./ Semi-canon/ Non-baku/ Silakan ketawa :3
1. Scene 1 : Cinta Lokasi

Fict ini didedikasikan untuk seseorang yang nekat ngirim PM berkali-kali pada saya untuk merequest sebuah fict bergenre parody semi canon dan menantang saya untuk menggunakan bahasa non verbal XD aduh bawel sekali kau dek Reza. Baiklah, semoga ini cukup. Enjoy this present!

* * *

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Behind The Scene**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

AU (canon dikit), OOC, EYD dipertanyakan xD

Scene 1 : Cinta Lokasi

.

.

.

.

"**Naruto Shippuuden**? Kenapa harus pakai namaku?" tanyanya lagi pada diri sendiri untuk yang ... errrrrrr mungkin sudah kesepuluh kali dalam satu menit ini.

"IYYAAA karena pemeran utamanya memang anda, Namikaze_-san_! Ayolah, aku yakin film ini akan meroket di Jepang. Jarang sekali film _action_ bertema 'ninja tradisional' dibumbui efek _3D animation_!" Hasut sang sutradara pada artis berkulit tan di depannya.

"Maksud loh? Film laga kolosal yang lawan naga-nagaan gitu? Yang bener aja gue maen pelem begituan! Ngaco nih!" tolak Naruto yang mulai _ilfeel_ sama khayalannya sendiri. Si sutradara makin memutar bola matanya bosan. Ternyata bayangannya beda jauh dengan yang ada di kepala Naruto.

"Tolonglah, rumah produksi sudah setuju syuting akan dimulai minggu depan. Pemeran lainnya pun sudah saya berikan _script-_nya masing-masing untuk dipelajari. Tinggal anda, pemeran utamanya!" raut wajah kesal mulai terpampang di wajah keriput sang sutradara.

"Ck, memangnya siapa lawan mainku?"

"Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura."

.

.

#####

.

.

**BRAAKK!**

"INI KONYOL!" Sasuke mengacak rambut ravennya sendiri tatkala membaca _script_ film terbarunya nanti. Sebenernya bukan masalah, karena dalam film baru itu dia akan memakai nama aslinya yang eksis, karakternya juga ga jauh-jauh amat dari _image_ dia sebagai cowok ganteng+dingin. Bener-bener pas lah. Tapi apa yang dibilangnya konyol tadi?

"Kenapa sih? Udah deh gausah lebay.. Lu juga pasti demen maen berantem-beranteman, apalagi ntar lawan gue! Kalah lagi guenya, seneng kan lu!" Itachi mengompori Sasuke yang hampir menolak job itu. "Mana katanya ntar kita punya mata _**Sharingan**_ lagi, beeuuuh macam apa pula itu kekuatan? Bisa nembakin laser kaga yak?"

"Bukan itu, _Aniki!_" teriaknya frustasi. Itachi hanya memiringkan kepalanya pertanda tak mengerti maksud kemarahan Sasuke yang nggak jelas juntrungannya. "Males aja syuting sama ni cewek, dia kan kelasnya film emak-emak cengeng. Masa iya mau ikutan film _action_? Yang ada ntar kena _cut_ mulu!" gerutu Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk nama Haruno Sakura di kertas _script-_nya.

"Elaaah cewe doang, si mami kan demen banget tuh ame die. Sakura si _queen of sinetron_, udah _season_ berape ya tu sinetron? Duitnya banyak kali dibayar per episode gitu. Cakep lagi! Lu aturan seneng dipasangin sama dia. Sapa tau cinlok gitu kan? Hm hm?" godanya sambil nyikut-nyikut pinggang Sasuke disamping.

"Cih, _sorry_. Aktor professional gak bakalan gitu." Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatan membaca plus ngedumelnya. "Ni lagi nih, biasanya juga maen film rating M. Tumben-tumbenan dapet peran pemalu!" gerutunya (lagi) begitu ngeliat nama Hinata di _script_.

"Wooow Hinata? Yang bodynya ngalahin jupe depe itu? Sadaapp~ _Feeling_ gue sih, ni film bakalan bagus. Yang maen aja bukan sembarangan artis, apalagi pemeran utamanya. Lawannya lu lagi! Ajegile~" Itachi berspekulasi ria tentang film yang akan dibintanginya bersama sang adik. Sementara Sasuke cuma bisa pasrah membayangkan syuting yang akan dimulai minggu depan. Ini pertama kalinya dia main film _action,_ biasanya dia nampil di drama-drama ABG _love story_, FTV, kadang _reality show_ juga dia hajar tiap lagi _free_. Bikin penggemarnya makin bertambah dari hari ke hari.

.

.

#####

.

.

***Enam Bulan Kemudian***

***Syuting Naruto Shippuuden Episode 139 – The Mystery of Tobi***

***Take 1***

.

.

**ZRAASSHHH**

Hujan buatan kru film yang super deras membasahi sekujur dada telanjang Sasuke dan Itachi yang tepar. Itachi yang paling kasihan, di satu sisi dia harus pura-pura mati di episode ini, tapi yang bikin dia kesel adalah kenapa matinya harus dengan mata melek? Sementara air hujan terus menggenangi matanya yang diberi efek darah-darahan akibat penggunaan jurus _Susano'o_ setelah melawan Sasuke. Perih? Buanget! Tapi ya tahan aja, namanya juga _acting_.

**CTAARRR**

Senasib dua sodara, Sasuke juga matanya diberi efek darah mengalir bagai tangisan setelah ngeliat _Aniki_-nya mati. Ia sempat memasang wajah sendu sebelum memejamkan mata dan akhirnya ikut tumbang tepat di samping tubuh Itachi.

**BRUKH**

_Camera_-man nge_shoot_ mereka dari atas untuk menambah efek dramatisir duo Uchiha kehujanan disertai petir-petiran hasil jurus _Kirin_ Sasuke. Dikelilingi puing-puing kehancuran bangunan dan _Amaterasu_ yang masih _on fire_ padahal _user_ nya udah mati. Terus seperti itu untuk beberapa detik.

.

.

"Yak! _Cut_! _Take 1 finish_!" sutradara berteriak di bawah payung. Sontak kru langsung mematikan air dan berhentilah hujan buatan itu. Sasuke dan Itachi segera bangkit dari posisinya menuju tenda dimana sutradara bernaung. "Gimana?" tanya Itachi _to the point_. "Bagus. _Feel-_nya dapet. Dah sana ganti baju. Untuk _Take_ ke 2 semuanya harap bersiap! Kita pindah ke hutan sebelah sana!" titah sang sutradara.

"Sasuke_-kun_. Nih handuknya." Sasuke agak kaget begitu Sakura menyodorkan handuk untuk ngelap badannya yang basah. Ga bisa dipungkiri lagi, mereka berdua emang lagi kena cinta lokasi setelah syuting sama-sama, latihan gerakan taijutsu sama-sama di studio, makan sama-sama di lokasi syuting, kadang Sasuke juga menyempatkan diri nganter Sakura pulang kalo syuting kelewat malem.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura. Kamu ga siap-siap? Kan bentar lagi _shoot take_ 2. Mau aku temenin?" Tanyanya sok perhatian. Sakura cuma senyum-senyum ngeliat Sasuke yang kuyup. Sesekali tangan lentiknya dipake buat ngerapiin anak rambut di muka Sasuke yang lagi dan lagi berhasil bikin Sasuke sport jantung. '_Astajiim cakep bener ni cewe, kalo gada orang dah gue apain kalii!'_ batinnya nanggepin sikap anget Sakura.

"Cihh Sasuke kuyup aja dikasiin anduk. Giliran gue, mandi keringet juga gada yang peduli!" gerutu Naruto dibelakang mereka. "Apaan si lu ngiri aja!" bales Sasuke ga kalah tajem.

"Udah ah gausah ira-iri. Masalahnya tadi kan adegan keujanannya lama, Sasuke_-kun_ bisa sakit kalo kedinginan terus.." Sakura mulai khawatir. Sebenernya sih gausah khawatir karena Sasuke udah dipastikan anti sakit. Justru Itachi lah yang lebih mengkhawatirkan, udah mah lagi batuk, disuru ujan-ujanan lagi. Lengkap sudah penderitaan..

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke yang langsung bikin Sakura menoleh refleks. Ga ngomong apa-apa, Sasuke melancarkan jurus gombal tersiratnya dengan memegang tangan Sakura disertai tatapan dalem khas _onyx-_nya. Seakan bicara lewat mata, Sakura mengangguk ngerti, "Iya, aku akan hati-hati.." ucapnya lembut ala cewek sinetron.

"Aduuuh topeng gua mana nih ko ilang?! Mampus mampus!" Tobi a.k.a Obito ngider satu ruangan kostum nyari-nyari topengnya yang bentar lagi mau dipake. Semua kru udah pindah ke lokasi syuting selanjutnya termasuk Sasuke. "Wadaaow bisa digampar sutradara nih kalo ilang lagi. Huhuhuu..."

.

.

#####

.

.

Berkat topeng Tobi yang ilang, syuting adegan selanjutnya pun ditunda. Entah sudah berapa kali sutradara berkoar-koar dan ngancem untuk mengganti Obito dari perannya sebagai Tobi. "Ya kan mumpung penonton belom tau muka elo dibalik topeng, kapan aja bisa diganti kali artisnya!" teriaknya lagi di depan Obito. Walaupun kaya topeng biasa, tapi sebenernya itu mahal. Dan ini bukan kedua kalinya Obito ngilangin itu topeng.

Sakura mengisi waktu dengan membuka _account_ jejaring sosialnya. Makin jelas, anti-fans nya bertambah seiring terkuaknya gossip hubungan antara dia dengan Uchiha Sasuke sang idola ABG-ABG Jepang. Sasuke yang ngeliat itu langsung ngambil HP Sakura dan buru-buru _exit_ dari aplikasi itu. "Jangan dengerin apa kata orang, terserah mereka mau bilang apa. Yang perlu kamu tau cuma aku yang selalu ada buat kamu. Sebanyak apapun orang benci kita, itu ga akan bikin aku goyah." tuturnya mantap bin serius.

"Halah, gombal." celetuk Naruto yang sebenernya _jealous_ dengan kedekatan keduanya. Terang aja, cowok-cowok fans Sakura juga ga seneng sama hubungan mereka. Ga jarang mereka nerima cercaan dari orang gak dikenal, wal hasil membuat hubungan mereka terpaksa harus _backstreet_ demi menjaga kelancaran syuting Naruto Shippuuden.

.

.

"Semuanya siap! Naruto Shippuuden Episode 139 Take 2. _Action_!"

Kamera on, topeng itu ketemu juga dan Obito langsung _stay_ diatas pohon. Sementara Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, dan Yamato _stand by_ dibawah ngeliatin Tobi.

"Maju, Akamaru!" Kiba dan Akamaru lari menyerang Tobi.

"Yamato!" Kakashi mengkomando kouhai-nya untuk menggunakan _Mokuton no Jutsu._ Kayu-kayu besar pun muncul dari dalem tanah. Semua tampak serius dalam adegan itu, kecuali Tobi yang emang ceritanya nganggep remeh serangan mereka.

"_GATSUUGA!_" duet Kiba-Akamaru menyerang tapi gagal. Dilanjut serangan Naruto—"_RASENGAN!_"—yang kemudian diberi efek seolah menembus tubuh Tobi.

SIIIIINNGG

"Woow keren..." gumam Itachi yang menonton dari layar monitor kru efek animasi.

Adegan pengeroyokan Tobi terus berjalan penuh editan efek animasi, serangan Yamato dan Shino juga hasilnya nihil. Dijamin membuat penonton bertanya-tanya sebenernya Tobi itu apa? Siapa? Kok ini kok itu blablabla. Hingga serangan terakhir Kiba muncul menandakan berakhirnya take ke 2 ini.

"_TSUUGA!_"

**SWIIINGG**

**DHUAARRRR!**

Lagi-lagi Tobi lolos hanya dengan satu gerakan ngeles. "Heh, Kiba! Jangan bergerak seenaknya sendiri!" bentak Sakura padanya. _Acting_ Sakura yang galak ini merupakan tantangan baru, setelah di sinetron-sinetron sebelumnya cuma modal nangis, akhirnya di Naruto Shippuuden dia bisa berperan jadi cewek kuat nan galak meskipun suka galau tiap inget hal berbau Sasuke.

Sasuke agak ngeri ngeliat alat semacem bor terbang muter-muter menembus batang pohon dan tanah. Tak lain dan tak bukan itu adalah properti yang dipake untuk jurus Tsuuga milik Kiba tadi. Ngeri takut kena gadis kesayangannya, Sakura. Ga lucu dong kalo terjadi kecelakaan selama syuting yang harus mengorbankan kemulusan kekasih tercinta! Sasuke bakal nuntut kalo itu terjadi.

Gak lama kemudian, Zetsu keluar lengkap dengan embel-embel batang _aloe vera_ yang _always_ mengelilingi kepalanya. "Sasuke menang. Uchiha Itachi sudah mati." Ia mengabari Tobi. Kalimat Zetsu begitu mengejutkan para Shinobi dari Konoha. Mereka semua terkaget-kaget begitu mengetahui Sasuke telah berhasil membunuh Itachi. Sekuat itukah Sasuke sekarang? Itachi yang hebat itu... mati? Ih waw bangeet.

"Yaak! _Cut!_ Istirahat semuanya!" titah sutradara. Semuanya bubar dan menuju kursi untuk beristirahat. Padahal baru sebentar adegan konfrontasi Tobi ini berlangsung, para kru sudah kecapean nge-_shoot_ adegan berantem Sasuke-Itachi yang udah berjalan dari kemaren. Setelah istirahat ini agenda mereka adalah beres-beres _make-up_ dan pulang. _Take_ 3 akan dilanjutkan besok dan semua artis berpamitan pada sutradara.

"Kuantar pulangnya." ucap Sasuke pada Sakura yang sudah selesai berganti kostum dan membersihkan semua _make-up_ nya. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju mobil Sasuke dan langsung pulang ke Tokyo meninggalkan kru yang tersisa di lokasi syuting.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Si Sasori itu, masih suka menghubungimu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba di perjalanan. "Iya, kenapa? Kan nanti juga dia syuting lagi buat episode perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat. Waah senengnya tar dia diidupin lagi sama Kabuto! Jadi inget waktu lawan dia itu, hampiiir aja dia cedera. Untung dia ga kenapa-kenapa, hihihi." celoteh Sakura kegirangan, ga nyadar manusia disampingnya udah ngebul cemburu.

"Seandainya dia kenapa-kenapa..." gumam Sasuke pelan. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat stir mobil. Bagaimana tidak? Sasori sangat dekat dengan Sakura, mereka bahkan saling mengajari saat latihan _taijutsu_ di studio. Pegang-pegangan tangan pula, seorang rival yang harus diakui ganteng plus imut oleh Sasuke. Merupakan satu dari sederet artis yang mencoba menggaet hati Sakura. Ingin rasanya Sasuke mendeklarasikan hubungannya dengan Sakura, tapi tuntutan manager tetap menyuruh mereka _backstreet_ sampai syuting film Naruto Shippuuden selesai. Nyesek. Mau sampe episode berapa lagi Sasuke harus tahan?

"Oiya, kemarin Gaara telepon. Dia nanyain kabar kamu tuh. Kapan ketemu lagi katanya." Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar kalimat Sakura. Sudah jelas kalau Gaara juga cuma basa-basi belaka nanyain dirinya. Peduli amat Gaara sama Sasuke? Yang ada dia pengen ketemu Sakura lagi di syuting-syuting berikutnya. Kalo emang mau nanya kabar, kenapa ga nelpon Sasuke aja sekalian? Toh mereka juga udah tukeran nomer kan.

"Setelah episode lawan _Hachibi_, aku bakal lama absen dari syuting. Kamu ga apa-apa sendirian?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura langsung manyun denger hal itu, jujur ia bakal merasa kesepian kalo ga ada Sasuke. Selama ini dia selalu setia nemenin Sasuke syuting walau itu bukan episode bagian Sakura keluar. Tapi Sasuke? Dia cuma nemenin Sakura disaat syutingnya berbarengan aja, selebihnya? Nihil. Dia ga bakalan mau nemenin Sakura kalo dia gada keperluan di lokasi syuting. Maklum lah artis sibuk, banyak acara, banyak jumpa fans, banyak tugas juga di dunia perkuliahannya yang ga bisa di nomer duain itu.

"Ga apa-apa, udah biasa ditinggal sendirian juga. Kamu kan _Mr. Sibuk_." sindirnya pada Sasuke. Telak.

"Berapa kali lagi sih harus kubilang? Kerjaan aku bukan itu-itu aja, kuliah aku juga penting, ngertiin aku dikit napa." Gerutunya kesal.

"Dikit? Selama ini aku udah cukup ngertiin kamu! Kapan aku ngeluh saat kamu ga ada? Pernah aku ganggu jadwal kamu yang lain? Aku juga ga ngelarang kamu kuliah. Harusnya kamu yang ngertiin aku! Aku selalu luangin waktu buat nemenin kamu, nahan emosi gara-gara fans kamu, dan harus rela ngeliat kamu deket-deketan sama artis laen di _reality show_. Dikira gampang apa kaya gitu?!" Sakura mulai naik pitam.

"Sakura.. apa maksudnya ngungkit-ngungkit itu semua? Kalo ga ikhlas ngelakuin itu ya udah buat apa diterusin! Dan satu lagi, kamu pikir aku juga seneng liat kamu deket sama temen-temen artis kamu, hah? Pake telponan segala, itu yang bikin aku males nemenin kamu syuting! Aku gak suka liat cowo-cowo itu deketin kamu. Batesin dong sikap kamu ke mereka!" eaaa pertengkaran ala FTV gombal pun terjadi di dalam mobil. Selalu saja, yang diributkan masalah ini. Apapun awal pembicaraannya, pasti mengarahnya ke masalah ini terus. Seakan masalah ini adalah klimaks dari segala masalah mereka.

"Ah udah lah! Cape debat sama kamu. Ga ada omongan laen apa." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Kesel setengah mampus sama pacarnya sendiri. "Ya lagian, aku nanya baik-baik dijawab kaya gitu. Salah siapa?" tanya Sasuke melempar kesalahan. Selebihnya mereka cuma diam di perjalanan. Sakura langsung keluar begitu mobil Sasuke berhenti di parkiran apartemennya. Dia udah empet ngeliat muka kusut Sasuke daritadi.

"Sakura, tunggu!" Sasuke mengejar langkah kekasihnya dan menarik lengannya. "Ck, apa?" jawab Sakura ketus.

"Jangan marah…" pintanya lesu. Ya, sekasar apapun omongannya pada gadis ini, sebenarnya dia amat menyayangi Sakura. Ga ingin kehilangan gadis itu barang sedetik. Kemarahan gadis itu merupakan derita tersendiri buatnya. Dijamin gak bisa tidur semaleman, napsu makan menghilang, emosi meluap ga jelas, dan tentu saja jadi bergalau ria dibawah kucuran _shower_. Sasuke tidak ingin semua itu terulang lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, dan Sakura pun sudah malas meladeni ego Sasuke yang seenaknya memerintah 'jangan marah' tanpa ada permintaan maaf.

Tidak dihiraukan, Sakura tetap melengos pergi menaiki lift dan tetap diikuti Sasuke. Hingga pintu lift terbuka dan sampe di depan pintu apartemen Sakura pun Sasuke masih disampingnya. 'Mau apa sih ni orang? Mau ikut nginep kali.' Inner Sakura makin empet. Dikeluarkannya _key card_ dari tas Sakura, terbukalah pintu apartemen itu namun berhasil ditahan Sasuke saat akan ditutup lagi oleh Sakura. "Udah sana pulang! Aku mau tidur!" gertaknya pada Sasuke.

"Sakura… Jangan seperti ini." Nada bicara Sasuke makin lirih, makin serius, makin galau di kuping Sakura. Mata emerald itupun berkaca-kaca melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang seakan begitu tersiksa. "Aku capek ngeladenin kamu! Aku mau sendiri dulu!"

**BLAMM**

Sasuke berdiam mematung di depan pintu apartemen bernomor 115 itu. Pandangannya seperti menerawang pintu. Tangannya mengerat kesal yang ditahan. Dengan gontai ia mulai meninggalkan apartemen Sakura. Perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya mendadak jadi ga _mood_. Segala lagu galau berputar-putar di mobilnya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura. Merasa tidak fokus, ia menghentikan laju kendaraannya di pinggir jalan. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat _wallpaper_ ponsel berisi fotonya dengan Sakura. Sebuah foto yang amat disukainya, foto yang dilarang di _upload_ di situs manapun oleh managernya, foto yang selalu dipandanginya sejenak sebelum mengatakan _'oyasumi_' pada gadisnya.

Diusapnya layar ponsel itu dengan ibu jari. Senyum kecil terpampang di wajah dinginnya. Iringan lagu galau seolah mendramatisir kegiatan merenungnya kali ini. Beberapa bait lagu yang didengarnya pun menjadi inspirasinya untuk mengupdate sesuatu di _Twitter_.

'_Membuat aku frustasi dibuatnya...'_

.

.

Jahh? Ko dangdut si bang?

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

Kekekekek bagaimana? Sudah terpenuhi kan requestnya. Eungg sebenernya aku ragu menuliskan kata TBC diatas =,=a apa diganti FIN aja? Eumm sukur-sukur pada mau review dan menyemangati untuk melanjuti XD kalau tidak yaa minimal tinggalkan kesan pesan kalian setelah membaca ini di kotak review. Hehehe see you later minna~ love you all ^^v


	2. Scene 2 : Susis Mode On

Huwew terima kasih semua atas reviewnya di chapter 1 kemarin. Lumayan nampol untuk menggugah semangatku dalam melanjutkan fic koplak satu ini XD ekekekek enjoy this chapter~ Ayo semua pasang senyumnya dulu yaaa :D Happy reading minna!

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Behind The Scene**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

AU, OOC, EYD dipertanyakan xD

Scene 2 : Susis Mode On

.:Incoming special Gueststar in this chapter:.

.

.

.

.

**CKRIS CKRIS CKRIS CKRIS**

"Mas belakangnya jangan diapa-apain."

**CKRIS CKRIS CKRIS CKRIS**

"Nih yang kanan panjang sebelah!"

**CKRIS CKRIS CKRIS CKRIS**

"Jangan pendek-pendek ih!"

"HADDUUUUUHH~! Banyak mintanya banget si _you_, eke tuh lagi konsen! Udahlah tau beres aja!" banci salon itu pun lama-lama gerah dengan permintaan Sasuke yang ga ada habisnya. Jelas saat ini si ganteng lagi di salon. Pasca syuting episode vs Itachi selesai, sutradara meminta Sasuke mengganti model rambut.

Dari model belah tengah jadi pake poni depan gaya cowok-cowok Korea gitu. Tapi tetep aja, gaya _Chicken Butt _khas dia gak bakalan keganti sampe kiamat. Cuma depannya aja yang dipermak.

"Lagian ya mas ya, model belah tengah tuh udah jadul kalaay, mas ngefans sama Charlie ST12 apa?" tanya si banci itu.

"Heh, udah deh gausah lu banyak cingcong, buruan motongnya!" Jawabnya ketus. Ingin rasanya si banci motong kuping Sasuke, secara cowok satu itu kerjaannya ngedumel terus. Mungkin ini efek kegalauannya sama Sakura. Sudah berhari-hari gadis itu tak ada kabar. Ngambek? Yakali. Sasuke gak terlalu ambil pusing soal itu, biasanya juga Sakura baik sendiri ujung-ujungnya.

"Udah selesai nih mas. Gimana? Ganteng kaan?" si banci ngedip-ngedipin matanya di kaca. Bikin Sasuke sukses mencetak ekspresi mual di mukanya.

'_Emang dari dulu gue ganteng kali! Diapain aja juga bagus, buktinya cewe-cewe pada ngeces tiap liat gue!' _batinnya kepedean.

.

.

#####

.

.

Oke, udah berhari-hari berlalu semenjak Sasuke potong rambut. Sekarang lelaki Uchiha itu tengah melakukan latihan simulasi _taijutsu_ di studio A rumah produksi filmnya bersama para lawan mainnya.

**TAK TAK TAK TAK!**

**DUAK DUAK BUGH BUGH!**

**TANG TANG TANG TANG!**

**DUNG TAK DUNG TAK!**

**KREK!**

"Emaaaaak, encok gue! Tunggu bentar!" seru seorang kakek berkacamata hitam. Sasuke terus mendecih kesal pada tiga kakek yang sedang di dalam studio ini. Tiga kakek itu adalah mereka yang akan berperan sebagai _Killer Bee_, _Raikage_, dan Shimura Danzo. "Hih, kenapa gue mesti lawan kakek-kakek gini sih di film. Rempong banget, ga ada yang mudaan apa?!"

Sudah takdir dalam _script-_nya Sasuke harus melakukan pertarungan sengit melawan kakek-kakek. Sudah cukup dulu ia melawan kakek Orochimaru, sekarang dia harus lawan tiga kakek-kakek lagi. Kesannya gak sopan banget dia ngelawan orang tua mulu.

Ada yang keker macem Raikage gitu, _horror_ abis tampangnya. Ada si Bee yang nyetel lagu _disco_, _remote tape_ disabotase sama dia buat ajeb-ajeb. Dan yang satu lagi kakek Danzo, sepertinya dia orang yang alim soal agama. Keliatan daritadi kerjaannya adalah komat-kamit megangin tasbih sambil merem di pojokan. Ngewirid buu..?

Gak ada yang peduli sama keluhan Sasuke sedikitpun. Kasian banget. Sudah dicuekin pacar, sekarang dia harus terjebak di studio A yang besar bersama kakek-kakek jompo. Bosan bukan main, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk istirahat dan melihat ponselnya. Buka _Twitter_, Sakura baru aja nge_tweet_:

**SakuHaru:** Rasanya syuting tanpa kamu tuh, kaya makan sayur asem gapake jagung :( _Miss you_ ganteng…

Ge-er, Sasuke senyam senyum sendiri cekikikan. Pengen dia _retweet_ itu _tweet_ tapi pas dia _refresh_ ada satu _tweet_ yang bikin mata _onyx_nya melotot mau keluar,

**BabySasoreeey:** Misyutu neng geulis,,, aa susul kesana yah? #Modus #SikAsik RT **SakuHaru:** Rasanya syuting tanpa kamu tuh, kaya makan sayur asem gapake jagung :( _Miss you_ ganteng…

"Grrrrrr… Kurang ajar ni orang. Ngerasa ganteng apa?" Sasuke geregetan megang hape. Sepertinya pertanyaan Sasuke tadi emang wajib dikoreksi panitia pengawas Ujian Nasional. Jelas-jelas sasori emang—ehm—ganteng, tapi dia gak mau ngakuin itu dalem situasi ini.

Gak peduli lagi soal latihan _taijutsu_, Sasuke keluar mencari udara segar berhubung di studio dia juga mabok bau minyak angin campur keringet dari para kakek itu.

Sungguh ter-la-lu..

.

.

#####

.

.

Semakin sibuk, syuting Naruto Shippuuden sudah memasuki episode 143 yang menceritakan perjalanan Uchiha Sasuke dan tim Taka untuk mencari kitab suci ke barat _#DobelWhat?_ –ralat– mencari _Jinchuuriki_ monster gurita berekor delapan yang disebut _Hachibi_. Hingga memasuki _scene take _terakhir Sasuke merasa ada yang kurang dari dirinya hari ini, walaupun sang sutradara sudah berkomentar bahwa aktingnya bagus, keren, nampol, wow gitu lah.

"Dia tidak datang…" gumamnya melamunkan Sakura. Nampaknya kemarahan gadis itu kali ini bukan main-main. Gak peduli Sasuke yang makin ganteng setelah potong rambut, gak peduli saat ini Sasuke lagi syuting sama Karin dari pagi sampe malem, bahkan gak peduli Sasuke udah makan atau pup sekalipun. Mereka benar-benar _lost contact_ tanpa ada kabar pasti.

Mirisnya lagi, di episode 144 mendatang bagian Sasuke tampil sudah lenyap tanpa bekas, justru Sakura yang akan banyak muncul. Lama-lama mereka seperti terpisahkan oleh ruang dan waktu. Sasuke harus getol latihan _taijutsu_ di studio, sementara Sakura bersyuting ria di hutan belantara bersama Naruto cs. Lama-kelamaan cewek satu itu pun merasakan rindu yang kian memuncak pada kekasihnya yang jauh di Tokyo.

.

.

.

.

Hingga akhirnya di suatu malam yang gelap ia memutuskan untuk nekat mendatangi Sasuke ke studio. Itung-itung _surprise_ yang bisa menyegarkan Sasuke setelah kecapean latihan. Namun hasil jalan mengendap-endapnya di koridor studio malah berbuah asem. Sakura memergoki Sasuke tengah berbincang dengan gadis lain. Ugh..

Entah apa yang dibicarakan mereka, tapi Sakura bisa melihat gadis itu terus mengulum senyum. Dengan rambut oranye panjangnya yang cantik gadis itu secara tidak langsung telah membuat Sakura terbakar kobaran api cemburu. "Uchiha_-kun_, kau mau datang tidak? Kuchiki_-san_ akan sangat marah kalau kau tidak datang." bujuk gadis itu lagi.

_Onyx_ Sasuke memperhatikan kartu undangan di tangannya. Besok adalah pernikahan dua artis dari film lain yang satu rumah produksi dengannya. Kuchiki Byakuya dan Shihouin Yoruichi, dalam hati Sasuke pun berharap hubungan cinloknya dengan Sakura bisa berujung ke mahligai pernikahan seperti ini. Tanpa sadar ia pun turut mengulas senyumnya, "Baiklah akan kuusahakan. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Datang sama siapa?"

"A-Aku...? Emm…", gadis itu sedikit kikuk melihat senyuman maut Sasuke, "sepertinya aku akan datang sendirian."

"Kau mau datang bersamaku? Aku juga sepertinya akan datang sendiri." eaaaa tawarnya begitu mengingat jadwal Sakura yang padat. Samar-samar ucapannya barusan tertangkap kuping gadis _pink_ di balik tembok koridor sana, rasa cenat-cenut pun langsung menggeluti hati kecil gadis yang semula ingin memberi _surprise _itu. Ah... Malang sekali nasibmu nak…

"Baiklah. Hubungi aku besok kalau kau sudah berangkat, aku pulang dulu ya Uchiha_-kun_! Dadaah~" si cantik oranye itu pun berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang bersimbah keringat pada kaos putihnya. Lelah, ia begitu lelah latihan _taijutsu_ terus-terusan. Saat berjalan ke ujung koridor ia terpaku menemukan Sakura sedang duduk sendirian termangu menatapnya.

"….."

"Kau? Kenapa disini?" tanyanya sok _stay cool_, padahal dalem hatinya Sasuke udah joget-joget goyang itik kegirangan disamperin pacarnya.

"Tidak, aku cuma kebetulan ada perlu kesini." Sakura memaksakan senyumnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun berdetik-detik menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke membuat Sakura tidak tahan untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya itu. "Aku kangen Sasuke_-kun_..."

"Hn."

"Kamu pasti capek..." sikap perhatian Sakura kembali hadir, sedikit-sedikit ia mulai menyeka keringat yang mengucur deras dari jidat, pelipis, rahang, leher, dada nyampe perut Sasuke. Banjir banget tuh keringet, pasti apek.

"Aku mau bilas mandi dulu. Tunggu disini." perintah Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura sendirian lagi tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Karena jujur saja dia masih dongkol tadi siang ngeliat Sakura _mention-mention_an sama Sasori di _Twitter_. Cuih. Gak rela.

_So_, siapa yang tersiksa disini?

.

.

#####

.

.

Perjalanan pulang mereka berdua di mobil berlalu dengan meriahnya lagu yang disetel Sasuke. Walaupun gak ada yang bicara tapi berkali-kali Sakura senyam-senyum mendengar lirik-lirik lagu itu. Sementara Sasuke? Biasalah muka dia _stoic_. Baginya musik seperti ini sudah biasa. Mulai dari dangdut mendayu-dayu, dangdut koplo, dangdut remix, sampai dangdut marawis semua koleksinya lengkap.

"Sasuke_-kun_ ganti lagunya ya? Kupingku udah keriting nih!" akhirnya Sakura mengeluh juga dan hanya ditanggapi 'Hn' oleh Sasuke enteng. Sakura pun mengeluarkan CD dari tasnya. Seperti biasa pula, gadis itu akan meracuni Sasuke dengan lagu-lagu KPOP yang lagi nge_trend_. Baginya lagu _Gangnam Style_ sudah lewat, sekarang dia tengah mempromosikan lagu _Crayon_ pada pacarnya itu.

"Ck, kaya ngerti aja sih liriknya." celetuk Sasuke pada Sakura. Entah maksudnya itu berkomentar atau nyindir, tapi Sakura tetep masa bodo. "Daripada kamu lagu dangdut?" bales Sakura gak mau kalah. Perang _deathglare_ pun terjadi hanya karena urusan beda selera musik, yang menyebabkan keduanya diem-dieman lagi sampe tujuan.

Setibanya di TKP, Sasuke memberi pelukan singkat pada gadisnya sebelum meninggalkannya di pintu apartemen, namun pelukan singkat itu tertahan dan jadi rada lamaan berkat ulah Sakura. Ah... Saku...

"Jangan pulang…" pintanya manja.

"Hn."

"Temenin~ ini kan malem Jum'at." tuturnya lagi membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Kirain ga boleh pulang gara-gara kangen, ga taunya? Malem Jum'at doang. Pelukan mereka pun terlepas, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menemani Sakura dulu sampe tidur baru pulang ke rumahnya. Walaupun sebenarnya tubuh Sasuke sudah lelah dan meronta ingin istirahat, tapi apa sih yang engga buat si ayang? Apalagi ngelonin gini, kedemenan Sasuke bangeeet.

Satu persatu usapan lembut terus mendarat di ubun-ubun gadis itu, tapi bukannya tidur mata emerald itu malah terus terjaga menonton ekspresi datar Sasuke di sampingnya. "Kamu mau nginep disini?" tawarnya halus namun langsung ditolak Sasuke mentah-mentah. "Besok aku ada acara penting."

"Acara apa?" raut wajah Sakura mulai curiga mengingat gadis oranye di studio tadi.

"Kondangan." Mendengar jawaban itupun Sakura langsung membulatkan bibirnya. _Ternyata dia bukan mau kencan sama cewek tadi, cuma kondangan. Tapi?! Jadi Sasuke mau gandeng cewe laen nih di kondangan?! Esumpeh lo? Miapah? _

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di jidat Sakura. Namun lagi-lagi pikiran negatifnya terusir saat merasakan usapan tangan Sasuke tergantikan oleh kecupan manis yang tertuju pada garis bibirnya. Selalu saja, lelaki satu ini memulainya tanpa aba-aba.

_**Cups~**_

"Tidurlah…"

.

.

#####

.

.

"_Suusis~ wouwouwou Susis~"_

Suara alarm ala musik favorit Sasuke mendadak membangunkan Sakura dari tidur nyenyaknya. Sementara si empunya hape masih enak-enak tidur, lagu itu justru berasa nina bobo untuknya. Sasuke yang niatnya gak mau nginep malah tergoda untuk berbagi selimut dengan kekasih tercinta. "Sasuke_-kun_, matiin alarmnya tuh…" desis Sakura parau dengan mata merem.

"_Suami sieun istri~"_

"Nggh…" bukannya melaksanakan perintah, Sasuke malah mendekap tubuh mungil di sampingnya. "Lima menit lagi sayang…" jawabnya seperempat sadar. Kesel setengah mampus sama lagu yang terus berngiang itu Sakura pun memaksa Sasuke bangun dengan mendorongnya hingga berguling dari kasur. "Banguuuunn!"

"_Suusis~ wouwouwou Su—"_

**PIP!**

Sakura mematikan alarm itu dan memandang sejenak layar ponsel Sasuke beberapa detik.

"Susis, Susis, sana pulang!" tanpa babibu ia mengusir Sasuke dari apartemennya. Apa yang salah? Padahal lelaki itu sudah menemani dan memanjakannya semalaman, bangun tidur pun masih dipeluk mesra. Tapi kenapa perlakuan yang didapat Sasuke paginya justru KDRT?

"Aku masih ngantuk, Saku…"

"Pulang ga!" melotot. Sakura sudah naik pitam. Apa sih? "**Tuh**, cewek kamu udah minta dijemput!"

**PRAAKK!**

Tanpa perasaan, Sakura melempar ponsel Sasuke ke lantai hingga berceceran isi perut hape itu. _Oh my_, ternyata tadi Sakura tanpa sengaja membaca _pop-up message_ di _LCD_ hape Sasuke. Si cewek oranye itu sudah menunggu Sasuke daritadi. Mamam tuh kondangan.

"Sakura… Cewek apalagi sih? Pagi-pagi udah ngamuk aja."

"Bodo! Udah sana keluar! KELUAR!" Sakura pun mulai menangis dan mendorong-dorong tubuh Sasuke hingga keluar pintu apartemen dan melempar kunci mobil pria itu. Tapi bukan ini aja masalahnya. Sadar atau tidak, Sasuke hanya memakai _boxer-_nya saat ini. Gak mungkin dong dia jalan ke parkiran begitu doang?

Duk duk duk duk!

"Sakura buka pintunya!"

Duk duk duk duk!

"Sakura! Jangan salah paham!"

"PERGI!"

Hanya jeritan pilu itu yang terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Geraman frustasi pun dikeluarkannya penuh emosi, tidak peduli dengan penampilan macam apapun sekarang Sasuke beneran jalan ke parkiran hanya bermodalkan_ boxer_ _Powerpuff Girl_ pemberian Sakura. Sempat dikira orang gila oleh satpam apartemen, kedinginan pula di dalem mobil dengan udara _AC_ yang semriwing di kulitnya.

"Semoga belum terlambat.."

.

.

#####

.

.

Baru saja semalam berbaikan, nyatanya pasangan SasuSaku kita bertengkar lagi. Di lokasi syuting Sakura sempat diomeli penata riasnya karena keadaan matanya yang sembab. Tapi tidak niat mendengarkan, mata Sakura terus tertuju pada mini TV yang ada di ruang riasnya menonton berita _infotainment_ siang.

'_Nah pemirsa, ada kabar baru lagi nih dari wonder boy Uchiha Sasuke! Kabarnya kemarin Sasuke datang ke pernikahan Kuchiki Byakuya bersama dengan artis cantik yang kita kenali dari film Bleach yang satu rumah produksi dengan Naruto Shippuuden. Lalu? Apakah hubungan Sasuke dengan Haruno Sakura hanya palsu?'_

Sakura langsung berjengit menonton berita itu, **hubungan palsu?** Cih, ingin rasanya dia menampar _host_ acara gossip itu. Sudah tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi, Sakura menyiapkan diri untuk berpisah dengan Sasuke. Sakit hatinya sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Ia pun mengirimkan pesan singkat pada pasangannya menuntut perpisahan, dan hal ini sukses membuat Sasuke kembali frustasi.

"Hiks ... hiks... Sasuke-kun jahat! Kurang ajaaaaaar!"

.

.

#####

.

.

Ini mimpi buruk.

Sore harinya juga Sasuke langsung mengadakan acara jumpa pers demi meluruskan kabar miring hubungannya dengan si artis oranye itu. Bukan apa-apa, Sasuke memang merasa sudah saatnya ia mengatakan ini pada publik. Setelah _mic_ dan kamera semua _standby_, jumpa pers itu pun dimulai.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah hadir disini. Hn baiklah, aku bukan tipe yang suka berbasa-basi. Aku akan menjelaskan gossip hubunganku dengan Inoue_-san_. Menurutku tidak ada yang aneh jika kami pergi bersama ke acara pernikahan, karena kami semua memang berteman satu studio. Kuchiki_-san_ juga mengetahui hal ini."

"Lalu apakah kalian tidak ada niat melanjutkan hubungan ini?" tanya salah satu wartawan.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak."

"Kenapa Uchiha_-san_? Apakah semua ini karena Haruno Sakura yang sebelumnya juga digosipkan berpacaran dengan Anda?"

**DEG!**

Diam.

Hening.

Semua bersitegang menunggu jawaban Sasuke, termasuk managernya sendiri. Arah pandangan Sasuke pun terlihat gusar, apakah Sakura menonton acara ini? Tentu saja jawabannya iya. Gadis itu sedang merespon baik niat penjelasan Sasuke di depan umum. Akhirnya dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, Sasuke pun menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Hn. Aku memang sedang menjalin hubungan dengannya."

Sontak hiruk pikuk dan jepretan _flash_ kamera wartawan segera mendominasi ruangan itu. Semua terkejut dengan penuturan tegas Sasuke. Dengan begini ia telah melanggar janjinya pada manager untuk _backstreet_ dengan Sakura. Tunggu saja, habis ini pun Sasuke dipastikan kena damprat si manager.

"Haruno Sakura. Adalah kekasihku. Jadi kuharap kalian tidak perlu membuat berita aneh-aneh seputar hubunganku dengan orang lain."

Detik berikutnya acara jumpa pers itu pun semakin ricuh dan panas, segala pertanyaan wartawan yang bertubi-tubi terus dihiraukan Sasuke.

"Sakura. Semoga kau mendengar penjelasanku ini. Aku sungguh, tidak ada niat untuk berbohong padamu. Maafkan aku."

Demi Tuhan, mata Sakura membulat sempurna melihat tayangan di TVnya sendiri. Sasuke tengah membungkuk menghadap kamera, memohon maaf darinya di depan sorotan publik. Siapa yang akan menyangka, Sasuke akan membongkar semua ini? Bagaimana dengan karirnya nanti? Bagaimana jika dia kehilangan penggemar? Lalu, bagaimana tanggapan kru film Naruto Shippuuden nantinya lagi?

"Sasuke-kun ... Kau serius..."

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

.

.

Yahaa author kembali dengan fic gajenya fufufuu ini kuketik semalaman maap kalo kurang panjang ehehe xD Super Thanks To:

**BlueCherry SSL, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, Hidan cantik, FallenMonster, Ucucubi, Sasu4Saku, Chisa Hanakawa, Tsurugi De Lelouch, skyesphantom, sxehehehe, Redsans Mangekyou, Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki, namina88, Kuromi no Sora, Raindrops, chioque, dwi Uchiha, hiruma hikari, sandra difita, mieru skylight, Winter Cherry, keyLock, Akira, Kurousa Hime, Panda-kun, Chintya Hatake-chan, Ramen Panas, Ritard S Quint,** para **Guest** dan silent readers kuharapkan lagi yaa partisipasinya dalam fic ini hehehe. Maaf kalo updatenya ngaret, hamba sedang pusing dengan skripsi *plak* oke!

.

**Review**?


	3. Scene 3 : Cemburu Buta

"Karena cintanya yang dalam, dia tidak bisa melihat Sasuke semakin terjerumus. Karena cintanya yang dalam, dia ingin menyelamatkan Sasuke dari jalan kegelapan. Walaupun itu berarti membunuh orang yang ia cintai dengan tangannya sendiri, semua itu adalah keputusannya. Karena gadis itu hanya mencintai Sasuke seorang. Dan untuk dirinya sendiri, dia sudah siap menerima kebencian darimu, Naruto." Sai terus menghafal dialog gombal super panjang itu berulang kali di ruang rias.

Merasa ga hapal-hapal, ia pun mengulanginya lagi, "Walaupun itu berarti membunuh orang yang ia cintai dengan tangannya sendiri, semua itu adalah keputusannya. Karenaaaa… karena diaa… emmmmm… ck, AAHHK lupa lagi!" kali ini Sai menggebrak-gebrakan _script_-nya sendiri ke meja. Frustasi tingkat dewa rupanya. Sementara manusia di depannya—Uchiha Sasuke—terus mendenguskan tawanya geli.

"Dialog macam apa itu? Mana ada orang yang berpikir untuk membunuh seseorang karena saking cintanya? Konyol." Terang-terangan Sasuke mencibirnya.

"Jangan gitu, Sasuke. Gini-gini juga di ceritanya jalan pikiran lu sama Sakura tuh sama. Karena ga kepengen pasangannya terjerumus, mending dibunuh aja sekalian. Susah-susah gue ngapalin ginian, lu sih enak tinggal prakteknya doang ga pake ngomong cinta-cintaan!"

"Siapa bilang jalan pikiran gue sama? Sotoy banget lu. Gue aja ga tau kenapa nanti mesti _acting_ mau ngebunuh Sakura. Karakter gue di sini terlalu ngebingungin, coy."

"Ya itu sih D.L!"

"Kok lu nyolot?"

"Kenapa? Masalah buat lo?!" Sai membalas pelototan Sasuke.

"SSSSSSSHHTTTTT! Jangan berisik!" sang penata artistik melerai keduanya. Tidak mau berlama-lama melotot, Sasuke langsung capcus dari ruang rias. Pasca berbaikan dengan Sakura, lelaki satu ini jadi keranjingan nemenin Sakura syuting. Padahal sebenernya kalo mau ditelisik lebih lanjut, ini cuma akal-akalan Sasuke doang untuk menghindari wartawan. Wajar, para wartawan _always_ meng-_hunting_ dirinya seputar _gossip_ dengan Sakura. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ikut syuting Naruto Shippuuden saja di _Tetsu no Kuni_ daripada harus berurusan dengan _paparazzi._

"Semuanya siap! Naruto Shippuuden Episode 206 _Take_ _3._ _Action!_"

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Behind The Scene**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

AU, OOC, EYD dipertanyakan xD

Scene 3 : Cemburu Buta

.

.

.

.

"Semuanya siap! Naruto Shippuuden Episode 206 _Take_ _3._ _Action!_"

Semua mata tertuju pada Sakura. Mulai dari Sasuke, sutradara, asistennya, _cameramen_, penata rias, kru ecek-ecek, artis figuran, sampe mamang gorengan di depan sana pun ngeliatin. Anehnya lagi, beberapa dari mereka yang gak punya keperluan pun datang ke lokasi syuting. Lihat saja, di ujung sana ada Sasori plus Deidara. Di ujung sananya lagi ada kakek Orochimaru dan Itachi. Belom lagi Hidan sama Kakuzu terus nyengar-nyengir mantengin Sakura. Helloooow, kalian semua kan udah mati di film? Ngapain di sini?

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto…" ujar Sakura malu-malu membuat mata Naruto membelalak kaget tak percaya, termasuk mata Sasuke juga.

"…e-eh..?"

"Sudah kubilang, Sasuke_-kun_ tidak berarti apa-apa lagi bagiku. Aku pasti sudah gila mempertahankan perasaanku padanya lama-lama." Sakura melanjutkan dialognya lancar, masih dengan wajah yang merona merah.

'_Sabaaarr… sabar… Ini cuma acting…' _Dari kejauhan Sasuke terus mencoba mengelus dada menonton sang kekasih 'nembak' Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa? Untuk apa?! Disini bukan tempat untuk bercanda. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Sakura_-chan_!" Naruto mulai curiga pada gelagat Sakura, "ada apa sebenarnya ini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya baru sadar, mengapa aku harus mencintai seorang _nuke-nin_ yang sudah berbuat kriminal? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku sudah bisa menerima kenyataan. Jadi, Naruto, kau bisa melupakan janjimu padaku. Kau bisa berhenti mengejar Sasuke_-kun_, 'kan?"

_**Deg!**_

Adegan mulai berasa tegang, semua salut dengan kepiawaian _acting_ Sakura yang ga keliatan boongan. Naruto pun sebagai pemeran utama gak mau kalah dari cewek di depannya ini. Mimik super serius dan curiga menjadi senjata andalannya. "Sakura_-chan_, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ini terlalu tiba-tiba…" kembali ia memastikan perkataan Sakura.

"Tidak ada apa-apa! Sudah jelas kenapa aku jatuh cinta padamu." Sasuke semakin mendengus kuat-kuat. Ia mencoba buang muka, tapi efeknya malah nambah parah. Semua mata lelaki di lokasi syuting tampak menikmati ekspresi tersipu-sipu kekasihnya yang cantik itu. Terutama Sasori, weeeew matanya ga bisa kedip ngeliatin neng Sakura. Selangkah demi selangkah, Sakura mulai mendekati Naruto dan…

_**Grepp!**_

—memeluknya erat…

'_Bangke! Apa-apaan nih?!'_ Sasuke makin melotot melihat adegan romantis di tengah butiran salju itu. Kecemburuan serasa membakar habis darahnya. Detik demi detik dilaluinya dengan tensi yang semakin memuncak. "Sasuke_-kun_ terus menjauh dan semakin jauh dariku… Tapi Naruto, kau selalu berada di sisiku dan selalu menyemangatiku... Pada akhirnya, aku menyadari bahwa kau lah—"

_**Braakk!**_

"TIDAK! HENTIKAN!"

Spontan semua menoleh tajam ke arah Sasuke. Laki-laki itu, baru saja menjerit tanpa sebab. Oke, mungkin orang lain menganggapnya tanpa sebab, tapi bagi Sasuke penyebab semua ini sudah cukup jelas terpampang di depan mata.

Cemburu buta.

"_CUT!_ Sasuke, apa-apaan kau ini! Kau sadar sudah mengacaukan syuting hari ini?!" si sutradara memakinya keras. Sementara yang diomelin malah menarik lengan Sakura yang masih mendekap Naruto. "Sasuke_-kun_, kau kenapa…?"

"Hentikan sandiwara bodoh ini!"

Hah?

"Oi, professional dikit, _teme!_ Aku hanya ber-_acting_ dengan Sakura, jangan berlebihan begitu!" Naruto mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke kesal.

"Aku tidak setuju adegan ini dilanjutkan." sahut Sasuke pede seakan-akan dialah sutradara Naruto Shippuuden. Itachi selaku kakak dari manusia konyol ini pun hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya malu. Seingatnya tadi pagi Sasuke cuma sarapan tempe mendoan, tapi kenapa kelakuannya seperti orang salah makan? Atau salah minum obat mungkin?

"Pakai _stuntman_ saja untuk adegan pelukan ini." titahnya pede (lagi) pada si pak sutradara Kishimoto itu. Seenak jidat dia main perintah, lalu pergi menarik Sakura ke tenda kostum dimana mereka bisa bicara berdua.

"Gila kali tuh orang! _Stuntman_ kan buat adegan berantem doang!" Naruto terus mencak-mencak menendang salju di kakinya. Akhirnya, mau ngga mau adegan itu pun dilanjutkan dengan _stuntman_ khusus Sakura. Percaya atau tidak, _stuntman_ Sakura itu laki-laki yang '_fifty-fifty'_ alias melambai. Jadi mau ngga mau pula, Naruto harus berpelukan dengan laki-laki semacam itu.

"_Tch!_ Awas kau _TEMEEEEEEEE!_"

.

.

#####

.

.

_**SRRET!**_

Sasuke membuka paksa tenda itu penuh emosi beserta Sakura yang masih di genggamnya. Karin—manusia yang sedang berada dalam tenda itu pun menoleh kaget. Disaat dirinya sudah mencapai tahiyat akhir dan hampir menuju salam, tiba-tiba saja semua ibadahnya harus batal gara-gara dua sejoli yang sedang bertengkar ini.

"Heh, ngagetin aja! Selow dikit dong! Ga liat gue lagi ngapain?!" Karin membereskan mukenanya asal-asalan. Segera ia mencari tempat lain untuk mengulang ibadahnya yang gak sah. Karin memang orang yang taat dalam agama, meskipun _acting_-nya kadang sedikit _bitchy_, tapi itu cuma pura-pura. Sekarang juga dia lagi puasa senen-kemis alih-alih diet untuk menjaga bentuk tubuhnya. Semuanya dilakukan hanya untuk Tuhan, dan dia percaya rejeki bakal dateng kalo kita mau menjalankan perintah-Nya dengan baik.

"Lo berdua tuh ya, pacaraaaaaan mulu! Solat solat!"

"Ini lagi _urgent!_ Udah sana pindah!" Sasuke menggertaknya dengan _deathglare_. "Sasuke_-kun!_ Ga boleh gitu ah!" Sakura ikutan membentak pacarnya yang gak sopan. _Finally_, tinggal mereka berdua disini. Keduanya saling melempar pandangan kesal. Baru aja Sasuke buka mulut mau ngomel, Itachi masuk ke tenda itu dengan santainya.

'_Ck! Ngapain lagi sih ni orang!'_

"Dingin banget di luar, edaaaann." Itachi memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang menggigil. Sepuluh detik kemudian, si _brother_ kece badai ini mulai ngerasain aura menusuk Sasuke tertuju padanya. Hmm.

"….."

"Mmmm… kayaknya gue masuk di saat yang ga tepat nih ya?" Ia bergumam sendiri lalu keluar mengendap-endap dengan cengiran _peace_-nya. Setelah bener-bener tinggal berdua, Sasuke pun memulai omelannya.

"Berapa kali kubilang, jaga sikapmu sama cowok lain."

"Apaan sih? Kamu kan tau itu cuma _acting!_" Sakura merasa gak terima dengan tudingan Sasuke. "Udahlah, besok-besok gausah nemenin aku syuting kalo kamu bisanya ganggu a—" Sakura refleks menghentikan ocehannya begitu kupingnya mendengar keras _ringtone_ hape Sasuke yang sangat merusak suasana. Itu dia, lagu favorit Sasuke, _by_ Rhoma Irama.

"_Hidup tanpa cinta, bagai taman tak berbunga. Hai~ begitulah kata para pujangga~"_

Sasuke melihat ponselnya sejenak yang layarnya udah baret-baret gembel, dan langsung mengangkatnya dengan suara yang dibuat sedingin mungkin begitu tahu siapa yang menelepon. "Hn. Aku masih di lokasi syuting."

'_Cih! Tadi aja ngomel-ngomel, giliran di telpon sok cool!'_ Sakura membatin kesal meratapi kepribadian kekasihnya sendiri.

"Ya. Nanti kuhubungi lagi, **Yuuki**."

_**Deg!**_

Raut wajah Sakura langsung berubah, cewek lagi. Kenapa Sasuke masih saja berhubungan dengannya? Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa. Padahal minggu lalu Uchiha bungsu itu telah mengadakan jumpa pers pada publik dan membeberkan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Tapi kenapa sampai saat ini Sasuke masih saja sering ke-_gap_ telponan dengan artis lain?

"Kemaren Orihime, sekarang Yuuki. Besok siapa lagi? Misa Amane?" Sakura menyindirnya blak-blakan. _Well,_ jujur saja. Sasuke memang tipe yang akan meladeni jika diberi umpan. Meskipun dia tahu batas-batas hubungannya dengan gadis lain, tapi tetap saja sekali meladeni tetaplah meladeni. Ya nggak? Dan sifatnya ini semakin membuat Sakura jengah sekalipun Sasuke tidak pernah berselingkuh di belakangnya.

"Maksudnya?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Ngaca deh, kamu nyuruh aku jaga sikap. Kamu sendiri gimana? Apa telponan sama cewek laen itu cuma _acting?_" bulir air hangat mulai menghiasi pelupuk mata _emerald_ Sakura. Berani taruhan, kalo Sasuke ngeles lagi dari keluhan Sakura kali ini, Sakura akan ngambek lama lagi.

"Yang nelepon kan mereka bukannya aku."

Ck. Tuh kan, bener banget.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Sakura segera meninggalkannya sendirian di tenda itu. Betapa kagetnya dia saat keluar tenda ternyata Sasori dan Deidara lagi asik nguping pertengkaran mereka. Sasori yang ngeliat Sakura nangis pun langsung berlari mengejarnya. Berusaha menenangkan perasaan gadis itu yang sedang berkecamuk hebat. Beberapa kali Sakura menolak genggaman tangannya, tapi akhirnya pelukan pria Akasuna itu berhasil juga menjadi pelabuhan emosi Sakura.

"Sudah... jangan sedih lagi… ya?" tangannya kian mengusap helaian rambut merah jambu Sakura yang halus.

Sasuke melotot. Melihat keduanya yang tengah berpelukan dibawah rintik salju segera membuatnya mendecih kesal. Ingin rasanya dia menjambak bulu ketek Sasori sekarang, tapi hentakan tangan Itachi menghentikan langkahnya yang tergesa. "Sasuke, ayo pulang. Jangan terlalu emosian, kasihan Sakura." saran Itachi halus.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat dan memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke Tokyo saat itu juga bareng Itachi. Sakit hati, ternyata begini rasanya melihat kekasihnya dipeluk orang lain dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"_Nii-san_… Apa yang salah dariku…?"

"Banyak. Mau gue sebutin satu-satu?"

.

.

#####

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah mereka, orang yang membukakan pintu besar rumah itu adalah Fugaku yang masih memakai sarung dan pecinya abis ngaji. "Weeeeh anak Papa udah pada pulang, gimana syutingnya?" Salah pertanyaan. Sasuke justru makin menekuk wajahnya, sementara Itachi menutupinya dengan kebohongan palsu. "Wiiih cetar membahana, Pah! Menegangkan abis di sono."

Mikoto yang tahu dua putranya sudah pulang pun ikut menyambut mereka. Tapi matanya melirik Sasuke yang bertampang kecut. "Sasuke, kenapa? _Mood_ kamu lagi ga bagus ya?" Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab. Mikoto pun langsung mencari akal untuk bikin anaknya ini senyum. "Nanti malem ajak Sakura makan disini ya? Mama masak banyaaak banget."

Salah kalimat lagi. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan masuk kamar mandi dengan bantingan pintu.

_**BLAMM!**_

"Kenapa dia?" Fugaku penasaran juga.

"Ga tau, kebelet pup paling." jawab Itachi asal.

"Haahh… dasar lebay. Pokoknya nanti malem Mama mau Sakura ikut _dinner_ disini." Mikoto mencari-cari ponselnya dan menghubungi Sakura berniat mengajaknya makan malam. Wanita berambut _dark blue_ panjang itu bicara dengan nada yang terlampau halus layaknya putri keraton. Ia mendengarkan jawaban Sakura baik-baik, agak kasian juga sih. Suara Sakura ketara banget abis nangis. "Ya udah kalo gitu, Sakura. Semangat ya syutingnyaa~ mmuach!"

_**Brak!**_

Tiba-tiba aja, pintu kamar mandi kebuka paksa dan keluarlah Sasuke. "Gimana, Mah? Sakura mau?" tanyanya buru-buru. Sementara yang lain heran dengan sikap si bungsu ini. "Kok kamu tau Mama nelepon Sakura? Kamu nguping?"

"Engga ko, enak aja!" boongnya keliatan, "terus gimana dia? Mau 'kan? Plis _mom_… "

"Mau tau banget ya? Wani piro, huh?" Mikoto ngeledek dan meninggalkan putranya yang masih penasaran di depan kamar mandi. Sedangkan Fugaku memelototi Sasuke tanpa ampun dengan tangannya yang bersilang. "Biasa aja dong Pah ngeliatinnya, ga gitu juga kali?"

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Kalo keluar kamar mandi, pake celana dulu napa. Papa ga pernah ngajarin kamu kaya gini. Makin gede kok kamu makin setres?" Sasuke melirik arah selatan tubuhnya. Begitu sadar, dia langsung melesat lagi ke kamar mandi make celananya. Sukses bikin Itachi ketawa mules gara-gara ngeliat junior adiknya itu kemana-mana. Haduh… dasar dodolipet. Untung ini di rumah, coba kalo di WC umum?

.

.

#####

.

.

Malam harinya, jam tujuh tepatnya. Sasuke masih sibuk didandanin Itachi. Gak tau ada angin apaan, si masbro ini ngedandanin adiknya pake jas segala. Padahal kan ini cuma makan malem biasa di rumah. "Biar kaya Super Juniooor, Sakura kan suka Korea-Koreaan. Lu mesti kaya si Shindong tuh." hasut Itachi lagi.

"Shindong yang mana?" Sasuke ga tau.

"Ada deh. Pokonya itu aja." Itachi juga sebenernya ga apal _member_ Suju, dia cuma asal nyebut. Oke, sepuluh menit kemudian hasil permak buatan Itachi sudah bisa dilihat di depan kaca. Sasuke berdiri tegap dengan kemeja lengan panjang putih rapi dan dasi kupu-kupu hitam. Berkali-kali dia disuruh muter badan sama Itachi dan nurut-nurut aja.

"Kok jadi kaya pelayan-pelayan restoran gitu ya?"

"Tadi kata lu Shindong! Ah udahlah, capek gue!" Sasuke merasa dipermainkan. Ia mengganti bajunya sendiri. Dengan setelan kemeja hitam dan jas hitam pula, dia justru makin keren dengan busana item-itemnya sekarang. Langsung saja dia menyambar kunci mobilnya siap menjemput Sakura. Saat menuruni tangga ia melirik meja makan yang keliatannya heboh banget._ 'Emang mau ngundang berapa orang sih? Banyak amat piringnya.'_ pertanyaan itu terus menari-nari di pikiran Sasuke.

Baru aja Sasuke buka pintu mau keluar, matanya langsung bersirobok dengan iris _viridian_ Sakura yang berdiri mantap di depan pintunya. Ternyata Sakura ga butuh dijemput Sasuke, dia dateng sendiri dengan _dress _feminim bernuansa _turquoise_-nya. Cantik sih cantik, tapi mukanya tetep cemberut mandang Sasuke. "Kenapa ga nunggu aku jemput?" Sasuke bertanya dingin.

"Kelamaan. Keburu luntur _make-up_ aku." Masih manyun, Sakura males nanggepin pertanyaan Sasuke. "Lagian aku kesini sama orang tua aku."

"Hah?! Ngapain? Bukannya ki—"

"Waaahhh udah pada dateng ya! Sasuke… bukannya disuruh masuk malah ngobrol di luar gitu. Ayo masuk masuk." Fugaku mengajak keluarga Haruno itu masuk ke rumahnya yang besar. Sasuke nampak kikuk ber-_ojigi_ pada orang tua Sakura. Karena terakhir mereka ketemu adalah saat Sasuke ketauan nginep di apartemen putri mereka. Yah, moga aja mereka udah lupa.

Sasuke segera menarik tangan gadisnya sebelum masuk ke ruang keluarga. "Kita harus bicara." ujarnya serius. Berhubung ini rumah Sasuke, Sakura ngalah aja. Dia mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang membawanya ke halaman belakang deket kolem renang. Hey, mau berenang bu?

"Ada apa?" Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Tetep jutek seperti tadi. Sasuke tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa, kata maaf sepertinya ga akan cukup untuk Sakura. Ia pun mengambil langkah mendekati Sakura, pelan-pelan membawa gadis itu dalam rengkuhannya yang hangat. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Sasori tadi siang, Sasuke juga mengusap kepala _pink_ itu. Tapi bagi Sakura rasanya sangat berbeda. Pelukan Sasuke jauh lebih menghanyutkan dan dijamin bikin betah ga lepas-lepas.

"Maaf..."

Hanya satu kata itu yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Satu kata yang sanggup membuat _eyeliner_ Sakura berantakan karena air mata. Mati-matian Sakura menahan tangisnya dan membalas pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke bisa merasakan gerakan anggukan Sakura di dadanya. Mereka tersenyum sesaat, memang tidak ada gunanya musuhan lama-lama.

"Dua hari lagi kita syuting bareng, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku ga sabar _take_ adegan sama kamu." ucapnya masih dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Ga sabar apanya? Adegan kita kan ga romantis. Aku ga yakin bisa _acting_ mau ngebunuh kamu, sayang." Sasuke meregangkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sakura sejenak. Sedikit-sedikit ia mendekatkan wajahnya berusaha menghapus jarak, Sakura yang ngerti ini pun langsung merem.

**Cups**

Satu ciuman manis mendarat di bibir berlapis _lipgloss cherry_ itu. Sakura menyambut bibir Sasuke dengan senyumnya yang merekah, tanpa sadar mereka semakin lama-lama bermesraan di situ yang sial oh sialnya kepergok Fugaku_ The Killer Daddy _dari jauh.

"E-EKHM!"

Sontak, mereka langsung menjauhkan diri dan menggaruk-garuk bagian tubuh yang sama sekali gak gatel. Sasuke yang merasa paling bertanggung jawab pun memberanikan diri bertanya pada sang Papa. "Kenapa, Pah?"

"Ayo masuk. Udah mau mulai acaranya."

"Hn. Ayo, Sakura." Sasuke melempar senyumnya dan mengundang tangan Sakura untuk ikut dalam genggamannya. Malam ini juga, mereka tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sasuke membimbing Sakura menuju ruang makan dan menarikan kursi untuknya. Mereka emang ga duduk sebelahan, tapi hadap-hadapan. Semua makanan sudah siap sedia di meja itu. Mulai dari makanan kampung sampe makanan modern, semua lengkap tinggal ngambil kaya di warteg.

"Baiklah, sebelum makan kita berdoa dulu. Berdoa mulai." Fugaku memimpin doa diantara mereka semua yang memejamkan mata. Lihatlah, pasangan SasuSaku kita yang baru aja baikan itu bukannya berdoa malah saling lempar _wink_ genit. Beberapa saat setelahnya Fugaku kembali bersuara. "Selesai. Nah, _Itadakim_—"

_**JLEP!**_

Fugaku menghentikan ucapannya sesaat. Seluruh pandangannya menggelap gulita tiba-tiba, dan semua orang menjadi hening karena _shock_ sebelum akhirnya mereka semua berteriak serempak.

"MATI LAMPUUUUUUUUU!"

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

Yihaa akhirnya Behind The Scene update juga XD *ketawa lega* maap sekali kalo chapter ini lambat publish kekekeke karena ide ngetik fic ini suka mandeg. Yeheheh.. Aku juga sempat tersentuh ketika liat fic ini ada di salah satu kategori IFA o.o heiii siapapun kamu yang masupin fic ini, terima kasih banyak yah. *peluuk* walau rasanya fic ini kebanting dengan fic-fic lain yang masuk di kategori itu juga ToT #pukpuuk

Special thanks untuk kalian semua para readers, dan reviewers chapter kemarin:

**Ritard S Quint**, Skypea Hime, **Chiachan-18**, **Kuromi no Sora**, **skyesphantom**, **Hoshi Yukinua**, **Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**, **Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi**, **Snow's Flower**, **fa vanadium**, **Kuro Nami**, **Tsurugi De Lelouch**, bin, **Akasuna no Fia**, **Redsans Mangekyou**, Fallen Monster, **sasa-hime**, **Uzumaki Himeko**, **FuRaHeart**, **CINTA DAMAI**, **Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**, TaraZein, **uchihana rin**, dan **crystallized cherry** :* makasi semuaaa *cium atu-atu* jangan bosen yaa…!

Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter 4! Paypaayy~

**Review?**


End file.
